


Nevermore

by andpeggylovescrofters



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmates, There's probably a few mistakes, it's there but slightly different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggylovescrofters/pseuds/andpeggylovescrofters
Summary: Korekiyo enjoyed fairytales, stories of dashing heroes with their intellectual plans and their happy endings always fascinated him and seeing them vary slightly from culture to culture never failed to entertain him but to him, they were just that, fiction.For Korekiyo Shinguji did not believe in happy endings.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for clicking on this fic!  
> Don't really have an explanation for this, it kind of just happened XD. I wanted to merge two of the most used aus in my experience and this was birthed. It's meant to be a one-shot but I may come back to this one day and extend on it but let's not dream of distant futures.  
> Actually, I have an explanation for the title! The title is a reference to The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, specifically the line 'Quoth the raven "nevermore"' in which the raven tells the speaker that there is no hope, he'll never see his love again and generally just crushes his hopes and dreams, so I referenced this line in correspondence the Kork's disbelief in happy endings!  
> I hope you enjoy this, thank you once again for clicking and see you in the endnotes  
> Ciao!

Korekiyo didn't believe in happy endings.   
He had seen enough of human nature to know that humanity didn't allow for happy endings, or at least not the kind people grew to know. The kind that is eternal and ended with the villain locked away forever. There weren't any villains in real life, everyone was the hero of their own story and not everyone got the ending they wanted. So when his circumstances changed he started preparing for the worst.  
  
It had been precisely two months since he had started coughing, the fever would come in three days and the vomiting would come in six more. He would start to become dizzy and he'll develop a fever that would last for a week. After that, the bug would leave and he'd be normal for another week before the flowers came, then he'd have up to three months to live before the thorns would destroy his respiratory system beyond repair. That was a total of 115 days, meaning (if he was lucky) he'd die on his birthday. A lovely birthday gift to be sure.   
  
He'd know he had had hanahaki from the start, he didn't get sick often and even when he did it never lasted more than a few days so his cough lasting over a month was a telltale sign of the illness. Korekiyo had never considered getting surgery, dying from hanahaki was such a cliche and romantic way to die let alone dying on his birthday it was just too perfect.   
He'd be lying to himself if he said the integrity of his feelings was more important to him than his life, that was just a tale mothers tell to their children to make the stubborn or unfortunate look nobler and not a truth of any sort. People care more about their own happiness and health than anything else, it was human nature, and the second they realized their expiry date was nearing they'd do anything they could to stop it (even kill, the cases of murdered family members for lung transplants were a few too many). Korekiyo found it beautiful, others did not.  
  
He did not know who it was for, hanahaki was not a purely romantic thing nor entirely rational. For all he knew he could be coughing up phlegm each morning for his parents who he knew loved him, just were never there, Or maybe his sister, who said she loved him but always did something wrong or the transfer student who stood up for him - it was irrational to say he was in love with a man he just met and pathetic to fall in love with the first person to show him kindness in years - or the geography teacher who convinced him to make the best decision of his life. He'd never know. Theoretically, he could find out by spending time with each candidate to see how his body reacts or give in and get surgery and see who he lose feelings for but even with his will for this chance at a perfect death surgery was out not an option (his sister finding out would devastate her) and his parents weren't in the continent and abandoning his studies for such a trivial thing was not like him,  
  
So that's how he ended up hacking up his first flowers (red anemones) twenty-three days later with a green-eyed boy holding his hair back, maybe he should have gone to see his parents.  
  
They sat there in silence, Korekiyo's ribcage trembling violently as the boy behind him rubbed circles into his back and whispered comfort into his ear, somehow making it better. The boy ran his fingers through his long hair, massaging his scalp with a quality of a practice that he was sure would have worried him if he wasn't attempting to not choke on his mucus and flowers. It was flattering, to think that a person who barely knew him went out of his way to make him feel comfortable, even if it seemed like he had down something like this before; being the second or third person he comforted didn't bother him in the slightest.   
Korekiyo rose, whipping his mouth as he turned to the boy to thank him, only to find a determined look in the other's emerald eyes,

  
"Who for? Your soulmate?"

  
Shinguji blinked, not only was the question highly personal but it had come out of nowhere. He appreciated the green-eyed boy's help greatly but that still didn't change the fact they didn't know each other at all, let alone well enough to for the trust needed for such information to be shared. He hadn't even considered his soulmate in years, it had never seemed of much importance to him (a lot of people have green eyes and have sisters the information he was given was practically useless) so the sudden mention of them had stunned him. The other seemed to catch on to his confusion as he began to sigh and explain himself,

"You've left it too long to cure with antibiotics and it's too early for surgery as the disease has only just weakened your body enough to allow the flowers to grow properly," he paused briefly to see if Korekiyo was following before carrying on, "so the only way currently to cure this is to get them to return your feelings." The boy's green eyes softened with sympathy before continuing, "I'd like to help you, so if you wouldn't mind telling me I'd like to know who the feelings are for."

  
Korekiyo nodded, letting the information run through his mind as he tried to process the situation. The boy had told him things he already knew (the hanahaki disease had always been a favourite essay subject of his before he contracted the disease) but something about the idea of anyone other than his sister even slightly adamant on helping him recover from his illness made butterflies dance and fleas waltz in his stomach. He swallowed down the liquid in this throat, a faint irony taste joined the all too familiar taste of phlegm as it slid down his throat, and he forced out a reply.

  
"I," he croaked due to the pain in his throat "I don't know."

  
"Ah," the other panicked, looking around for something "I forgot the give you water." He hunted through the bag he found and pulled out a flask "It's green tea, it's all I have on me, will that do?"   
Korekiyo nodded again, resorting to not talking as to preserve his throat. The boy rummaged some more and pulled out a second bottle of a purple liquid, gave it a look and placed it back into the bag. "It's better than panta," he chuckled, handing Shinguiji the flask, "I'm certain that stuff can burn through metal, it definitely won't do much good on your damaged throat." 

Korekiyo smiled, nodding at the boy and mentally giving thanks before opening the flask and taking a large gulp. He sighed as he felt the warm liquid flow down his throat, the relief to taste something familiar in his unfortunate circumstance overwhelming. He leaned against the wall of the stall as he felt the boy's hands re-enter his hair (probable force of habit from whatever his old experience with the disease was), filling his body with a further warmth that made him feel fuzzy all over.

Korekiyo didn't believe in happy endings, but as he lay there, on the wall of the toilet stall in the comfort of a kind stranger who seemed to want to help him, he believed he might get one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote 1000 words about Rantaro and Korekiyo and never said Rantaro once.  
> Wow.  
> An explanation if anyone wants it:  
> Hanahaki:  
> The process is a lot longer without flowers, it first starts off as a cough (as always) and weakens the body for the optimal condition for the flowers to grow (victims often catch a bug and tend to vomit a lot during this period, they normally become dizzy due to lack of oxygen and illness in the later sections of this stage etc.) before the flowers grow and it's back to normal. Cures are as normal (knowledge of returned feelings, removal of flowers and loss of feelings) as well as a lung transplant. My version is the victim believing the love is unrequited and obviously, is for all love.  
> Soulmates:  
> A person has the most important thing to their soulmate written on their wrist in their soulmates eye colour (Kork's wrist says "Sisters" in green for example), it's less of an important thing and isn't taboo to not think about it/reject it but is still important to a lot of people!  
> Does this still count as amaguji? It was originally a whole lot more amaguji but we ended up here XD (e.g. originally they actually knew each other)  
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and farewell!


End file.
